fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven's Gift
Heaven's Gift (天与 Ten'yo) is the second character song for Hanasaki Hanae, sung by her voice actress Asano Mayumi. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Ai yori mo fukaku kanji de Watashi wa saku hana no naka ni umareta Don'na ni ōkina saigo no negai wa nakatta Watashi wa makenaide Kinō tsubomi wa Tendā no hana ni naru wo akareta Hora, karera wa taiyō ni waratte iru Nite iru egao no kashira Yasashisa kimochi Todokereba (Kono negai wo) Min'na e (Sekai de) Watashitachi wa kitto kaeru deshou Hito ni watashi ga mitai e Iroiro to arigatō Tsuyosa wo shinjitai desu Itsumo jibunrashiku Mainichi no tame ni ten'yo Ai yori mo tsuyoi kimochi Watashi wa ugoke koto wa...heart and kiss Anata no hotondo wo daisuki kara Kono hoshizora no yoru megumi Daijōbu. Machigattenai yo. Mukatte mezashi kimochi wa honmono Hora, ai de isshun desu ne Itami made kokoro wa wakuwaku dokidoki Attakai merodi Makenaide (Kesshite) Arigatō (Otomodachi) Subete ga daijōbu deshou Watashi no yume no tame ni tatakau Min'na no tame ni tsuite, ne Chikyū de tamashī ga agete hajimeru Jibunrashiku ireba Soshite mainichi wa ten'yo Mirai ni wa, kono deaeta ato Watashitachi wa eien ni tsunagu Hikari de kakomareteiru tōri Mainichi arigatō gozaimasu Hito ni watashi ga mitai e Iroiro to arigatō Tsuyosa wo shinjitai desu Itsumo jibunrashiku Mainichi no tame ni ten'yo |-|Kanji= 愛よりも深く感じで 私は咲く花の中に生まれた どんなに大きな最後の願いはなかった 私は負けないで 昨日蕾は テンダーの花になるを開かれた ほら、彼らは太陽に笑っている 似ている笑顔のかしら 優しさ気持ち 届ければ（この願いを） みんなへ（世界で） 私たちはきっと変えるでしょう 人に私が見たいへ いろいろとありがとう 強さを信じたいです いつも自分らしく 毎日のために天与 愛よりも強い気持ち 私はうごけことは…heart and kiss あなたのほとんどを大好きから 星空夜の恵み 大丈夫。間違ってないよ。 向かって目指し気持ちは本物 ほら、愛で一瞬ですね 痛みまで心はワクワクドキドキ 暖かいメロディ 負けないで（決して） ありがとう（お友達） すべてが大丈夫でしょう 私の夢のために戦う みんなのためについて、ね 地球で魂が上げて始める 自分らしくいれば そして毎日は天与 未来には、この出会えた後 私たちは永遠に繋ぐ 光で囲まれているとおり 毎日ありがとうございます 人に私が見たいへ いろいろとありがとう 強さを信じたいです いつも自分らしく 毎日のために天与 |-|English= With a deeper feeling than love I was born within the blooming flowers No matter how big my last wish was I will never lose Yesterday the flower buds Opened to become tender flowers Look, they're laughing with the sun I wonder which smile they resemble The kindest feelings If we send (these wishes) To everyone (in the world) We can surely change To the person I want to see Thank you for everything I want to believe in the strength Of me staying as me For every day is heaven's gift A feeling that is stronger than love Is making me move... heart and kiss Because I love you the most Bless this starry night It's alright. You're not mistaken. The feelings aimed towards you are real Watch, it's a moment in love My heart pounds excitedly until it hurts The warmest melodies I won't lose (never) Thank you (friends) Everything will be alright I fight for the sake of my dream For the sake of everyone, too All the souls on Earth begin to rise If I stay as myself Then every day is heaven's gift In the future, after this encounter We'll forever be connected As we are surrounded by light Thank you for every day To the person I want to see Thank you for everything I want to believe in the strength Of me staying as me For every day is heaven's gift Video Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures